User talk:Reynoman
Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Serpen (talk) 03:47, 20 March 2009 High Shogun Megazord No media or paraphernalia names this, so let's not add it as yet.Dchallofjustice 16:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) were did u get the zords pic og the 34 super sentai season at? it sweet looking-Tkk198802 I got the picture from xrangeronline.com. It's going to be part of Kamen Rider Double, but I'm guessing it's also going to be part of 2010 Super Sentai. (I hope...) Reynoman 2010 Super Sentai Did you hear that? The name for 2010 Super Sentai is Tensou Sentai Goseiger! If you don't believe me, go to the page yourself! -Reynoman Goseiger I want this page to be spoiler free, so please no not add anything to it relating to GoseiKnight. Also, there is not even a rumor staing Magis to be ressurected and become Knight. If you want to post a fanfic, do it on another site. Ozu Miyuki 15:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Samurai Strike The person you contacted is not longer an active admin on this site. Also, we have posted info about the new PR season, it's on the first page. Keep in mind that a name still hasn't been confirmed yet. One last thing, trying to go to a differnent admin about something like this just because you didn't like the answer you were given before makes you seem childish, and really hurts the image of this place. We are working very hard to get over our negative reputation in the fandom, and something like that doesn't seem to help. A page will be created when we have a full story, confirmed actors, and an actual name. Ozu Miyuki 03:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Last warning. If you mention "Power Rangers Samuari Strike" on any article/talk page that is not your own, I will ban you. Ozu Miyuki 16:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Goukaiger This is a rumor and does not belong here. Do not mention this on this wiki in the future, except on your own blog and user pages. Ozu Miyuki 18:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry! I guess I should wait until the true facts about Kaizoku Sentai Goukaiger come to this wiki. Meanwhile, see if you like thishttp://powerrangersfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kaizoku_Sentai_Goukaiger! Reynoman 4:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Origami Zords These are going to be deleted. We no longer have pages for every single zord, weapon, etc. When we have more info, an Arsenal Page shall be created. Ozu Miyuki 00:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Sentai 2011 talk page I'm not going to allow you to advertise your fanfic on a Talk page. Us your User page or Blog. Ozu Miyuki 01:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Gokaiger Shishi Origami has not been confirmed to be part of the series and as such, not part of ShinkenGokaiOh. GaoLion is instead taking the place. See shadow image here [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 02:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC)